Look closer
by wodolay
Summary: Felicia is a young mother doing everything for her child. When she meets a certain german called Ludwig. She instantly falls for him. Everything seems perfect but does Ludwig know the real Felicia? When will he find out about her secrets ?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first try writing a fanfiction. Don't be to hard on me, okay :c?**

**English fails and weird first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia nor the characters! Buti can dream, right?...**

**Pairings: Germany/Fem!Italy**

Too late. Felicia was too late. „No, no, no, no,no...", she muttered. She was getting out of breath and slowly her legs gave out from all the running. „C'mon Feli! You can do it!", she said to herself to manage the last few metres.

After a few minutes more of the running she finally saw it. The kindergarten. „Thank pasta!" she yelled, earning a few odd looks from the people on the street.

Once she came near the small building she cold already see a little boy sitting on a stone. „Marcello!" she called her boy. The little kid with the chubby cheeks looked up and smiled. „Mama!" he ran towards her and hugged her. „Why are you so late? All my friends are already gone." „I'm sorry cutie, Mama had to work longer today." „Mama I'm hungry!", the little kid said as he was picked up by his breathless mother. „Let's go home marcello, then we'll eat some pasta." „The one from yesterday?" „Yes." „But I don't want to!Not again." „Marcello, it'd be a waste if we thew it out, right? And you know we can't afford that." „...okay", the small boy was pouting now and reminding her of her big brother. How much she missed him, she wish she could visit him, but she couldn't afford a ticket to Italy, let alone two.

As she started to walk home with her precious boy, she thought about how her life managed to turn out like this.

Ludwig was getting tired. He has been working on the same sheet of paper for hours now. He looked at the clock. 8pm. Verdammt! He's been working too much again much to his big brothers dismay who just happened to walk into his office „West! Kleiner Bruder! Was hab ich dir gesagt? Du sollst nicht so viel arbeiten!" „Bruder, lass es. Ich hab die Zeit vergessen, auserdem wollte ich jetzt sowieso gehen." „Hey! Wir wär's mit nem Bier kleiner Bruder? Ich geb dir einen aus!" Ludwig though about his brothers offer but decided it was best to go home. He was close to falling asleep on his desk. „Nein danke, ich bin todmüde. Nächstes Mal?" „Naja, okay, dein Pech. Bis morgen West!" „Bis morgen."

With a heavy sigh the big german stood up and stretched his arms. Beein the owner of a law firm sure was exhausting.

**So what do you think? Shall I continue? Or just delete it? It's my first try writing a fanfiction, not ot mention in english.**

**Sorry if there a any mistakes, unfortunately I don't have a Beta...*cries***

**So all Mistakes are my entire fault.**

**Translation:**

**„West! Kleiner Bruder! Was hab ich dir gesagt? Du sollst nicht so viel arbeiten!" - „West! Little Brother! What did I tell you? Don't work so long!"**

**„Bruder, lass es. Ich hab die Zeit vergessen, auserdem wollte ich jetzt sowieso gehen." - „Brother stop it. I forgot the time and wanted to leave now anyway."**

**„Hey! Wir wär's mit nem Bier kleiner Bruder? Ich geb dir einen aus!"- „Hey what about a beer little brother? Drink's on me!"**

**„Nein danke, ich bin todmüde. Nächstes Mal?" - „No thanks, I'm dead tired. Next Time, okay?"**

**„Naja, okay, dein Pech. Bis morgen West!" - „Well, okay, your loss. See ya tomorrow West!**

**„Bis morgen."- „See you tomorrow"**


	2. Chapter 2

**New Chapter :D!**

**Thank you so much for the reviews :D!**

**I hope you have fun reading this :)**

**Also I have a Beta :D!**

**The awesome **_**The Crazy Breadstick**_**!**

**Thank for helping me out!**

**Unfortunately I don't have much time starting the next chapter but I'll try anyways ;)**

**Have fun :)**

**Pairing: Germany/Fem!Italy**

Felicia was getting tired. She had ran all the way towards the kindergarten. Her feet hurt and she was starving. She shouldn't have skipped her break to work more. All she wanted to do was sleep. But hey, extra money is always good! Besides, she needed the money for Marcello's birthday party next week. They didn't have much money, that's why they didn't celebrate their birthdays with big parties. But, it was her baby's fifth birthday and she didn't want him to never have a real birthday party. His friends were all invited and the mothers would bring some snacks and drinks so she wouldn't have to do a lot of her own. She still had to prepare the party though, planning on what they're going to do since she couldn't afford a lot of games. She had to think of what to cook, and what present to buy her Marcello.

"Marce, what kind of cake do you want for your birthday?" she asked as she turned around the corner. She should seriously get a bike; this long walking was slowly killing her. Marcello looked at his mother quizzically. "Mama you don't have to make me a cake!"

This confused Felicia. She thought he'd be happy about the cake. "Ve, why not?"

"Because we don't have much money and I really don't mind if you don't get me a cake, Mama." "But, it's your birthday! Of course I'll make you a cake! Besides, I don't care if we don't have that much money! And I promise you, Mama will get a new job and make more money! Ve!"

At this the boy looked up and just smiled. "...then I'd like to have a Chocolate-Banana cake with a lot of whipped cream!" The boy said happily and swung his arms into the air! He was now full of energy and doing little hops! This made Felicia smile. She loved seeing her child so happy. It wasn't often that she saw him smile so brightly. Sure Marcello was a bright and happy boy, just like his mother, but there was something that worried Felicia. He was too grown-up. The fact that he was willing to deny a cake for his birthday because he thinks (well... he knows) that they don't have the money for it... makes her sad. Suddenly Felicia felt bad. It wasn't normal for a five year old to be that grown-up.

It took them another 20 minutes to get home. Felicia looked at their home.

It was a small house. It only had four rooms. It had a living room and a small room they used as Marcello's room. It also had a little kitchen and a small bathroom with only a shower and no bathtub. Her washing machine was standing at the end of the corridor, right next to the bathroom. The walls were pale pink, that was slowly peeling off. It didn't look too bad, but it sure wasn't house of her dreams. The neighbourhood was okay, there were a lot of kids around at the same age as Marcello and the neighbours were kind enough to watch over Marcello when she had to work longer, but she wished they could live near the school and closer to town so they don't have to walk so far to school or work.

After they ate their pasta Felicia told her son to get ready for bed. "Mama will you tell me a bedtime story?"

"Of course, but for now get ready!" She had a lot of work to do and she had to call her best friend Eliza yet.

After Marcello has changed into his pajamas, brushed his teeth and laid down in bed, Felicia sat next to him and looked at him lovingly. Felicia started telling him how her grandparents met, making a fairytale out of it. It was her favorite story, whenever she was visiting her grandfather with Romano he would tell them how he fell in love the first time he saw his future wife. How she couldn't stand him at first, that he didn't give up until she went out with him. Only for her to fall in love with this man. Felicia smiled. Her grandfather had really loved his wife. To find such a strong bond between two people is nearly impossible these days.

"Buona Notte, mio Bambino." she said. Before she left his room, she kissed his temple and switched off the lights, leaving his room in total darkness besides the soft glow of the moonlight.

She closed his door and went to the living room, plopping down on her couch (aka bed). She looked around the room. It really was a mess. She should clean it before the birthday party. Knowing that it'll take her a lot of time that she didn't have, she sighed, searching for the phone. She then called her best friend, Eliza. They met just after Felicia moved to America. She had gone out with her newly found love, and went to the "Tortenhimmel", a cake shop run by an Austrian with a Hungarian woman as a cashier. That's were they met; they instantly liked each other and became best friends. She was there when she told her that she was pregnant, that her love had left her, and the day Marcello was born. And that is why she was now the godmother of Marcello. She trusted her with her life to keep her boy safe if ever something happened to her.

The phone rang a few times before a light, happy voice answered "Feli! How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you. How are you?"

"Fine, as always. So, there must be a reason you call me? Do you need help with the birthday party?"

"Ah, that's not it, but yeah I'd appreciate your help, ve! Liz, I have a job interview tomorrow and I kinda don't have anything to wear, so.. .erm..."

"You want to borrow something? Of course! No problem Feli! So what kind of job did you apply for? Do I know the company?"

"Beilschmidt's" Silence. „Feli..."

"Ve, I know Liz! I know it's a big, important company but hey! At least they invited me for the job interview, right? This might be the chance for a better life! I know a job as a secretary isn't the best paid job but it sure is better than the three jobs I have now!"

Her friend was sighing. "I know Feli, I know, but, like you said, it's a big company. I don't want you to be disappointed if you don't get the job. I'm sure a lot of people will have a job interview there."

"I know, but... I have to try at least, ve."

"Sure, you do." Felicia could hear the small smile her friend had on her face.

"When will you be there tomorrow? It's my free day! We could hang out after you're done with work."

"Ve, that's great! I'll be there after I bring Marce to the kindergarten. We could go to the park after I pick him up! It'll be fun!"

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow then! I have to go now, Roderich is back and he doesn't look well!"

"Oh, is he sick?" Felicia sure would have noticed since she went to the Tortenhimmel every morning to get her free cupcake Roderich made for her and Marcello.

"No, it's just... business isn't going that well these days and he's a bit worried... but you now Roderich, he's always overreacting. I'm sure he'll calm down soon."

„Oh.. .okay, I see you tomorrow! Buona Notte Liz!"

"Jó éjszakát."

After she put the phone away Felicia decided to go to bed.

It sure would be an exciting day tomorrow.

Ludwig let out a growl as his body hit the bed. _Finally. _He was exhausted. He barely managed pulling off his shoes and changing his clothes before lying down. And that only because of his OCD. He could feel himself drifting away when suddenly his phone rang. _This better be an emergency. _He looked at the Caller ID. Gilbert. Of fucking course. Who else would hinder him from getting his important sleep than his big brother? Which he sometimes doubted to be related to...

He made a note to check for any adoption papers the next morning before answering the call. „Du hast 10 Sekunden."

"Oi West! You are missing something totally awesome! What do you think? We're still at the Bar!"

"Gilbert, who is we, and no, I seriously want to sleep."

"Francis and Toni of course! C'mon West! You can sleep when you're dead!"

"Nein, Glibert." "Awhh man you need to get out more often! How about... the park!"

"The... park?" "Yes, the park! The best place to pick up chicks!"

"Gilbert..."

"A lot of young mothers there West!"

"Gilbert..." He was so close to just hanging up. "Awh c'mon Luddy! If I go there all alone they'll think I'm a pervert prying on their kids!"

"No, you're just a pervert who wants to sleep with them."

"Yes! Exactly! That's why I need you, you just have to stand there and say you're watching your kid, nothing more!"

He won't get out of this. This Ludwig knew.

"Okay, fine! I'll go with you but I won't tell them anything!"

"Ja! That's so awesome, kleiner Bruder! I'll pick you up after work so you don't bolt out!"

"Ja, Bruder. Gute Nacht."

"We-" Before his stupid Brother could say anything more stupid he hang up.

Tomorrow would be an extremely exhausting day. Just like every day spent with Gilbert. Closing his eyes and falling asleep the last though he managed was _Trottel._

**Okay I hope it was okay :D**

**Even though I have a Beta now I still did some corrections so it may be that I even failed this little task but please show mercy *melodramatic gesture***

**So what do you think :)?**

**Please leave some reviews to let me know if you liked it or not :D**

_**Du hast 10 Sekunden – You have 10 seconds.**__** (German)**_

_**Trottel – Jerk (German)**_

_**Buona Notte, mio Bambino – Good night, my baby. (Italian)**_

_**Jó éjszakát – Good night (Hungarian)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello!**

**How are you doin'? I hope you didn't have to wait too long *nervous chuckle***

**I'm sorry it took me so long! Exams are near so it took some time! This chapter isn't too long but I hope you will enjoy it anyway!**

**Thanks to my beta for looking at this even though she doesn't have much time herself! **

* * *

Felicia got up early that morning. She wanted to look good. To look professional. This may be her big day. If she got the job it would change a lot. Marce and her would finally have a better, easier life. She would earn more money, a lot more as a secretary at Beilschmidt's. Enough to quit all her other jobs. The most important thing though is that she'd have more time for Marcello, he'd get a new, better home and a car, so they wouldn't have to walk so much. But first she had to get the job. Oh, she was so going to get it. She'd practiced all month long and no one can resist some good old Italian charm.

After she put on her make-up and did her hair, she woke Marcello and made some breakfast.

On their way to the kindergarten, they stopped at Roderich's "Tortenhimmel" to get their muffins. Felicia talked to Roderich for a bit and noticed that he looked more tired than usual. They then continued to walk to the kindergarten. Before Felicia left, she hugged Marcello and gave him a goodbye kiss. She then looked at the time on her watch.

"Good, I still have enough time." She smiled as she walked to Lizzy's, feeling good.

_Today is the big day._

Ten minutes later, she was ringing the bell, waiting for her friend to open the door. The door opened and not even a second later she was pulled inside the house.

"Feli!"

"Lizzy!"

"Feli!"

"Liz!"

"Feli!"

"Liz! I really have no time!"

"Okay! The outfits are in my bedroom!"

The Hungarian took the Italian's hands and dragged her into her bedroom and _holy pasta _were that a lot of clothes! And she only asked for one outfit!

"Liz, that's too much! I don't have the time to try them all!"

"I know, I put them here so you can look at them and choose the one you like the best!"

"Oh, thank you Liz!" Feliciana walked around the bed to check some of the clothes.

_Too short, too colorful, too... fluffy..._

"Find anything?"

…

"Liz... is... that lingerie..?"

"Why, yes! I thought that in the worst case you could use your Italian charm and might change his mind. I hope it's a he at least."

"Liz, I won't strip for them!"

"It was just an idea..." her friend muttered pouting a bit, "what about this one? It's so cute!"

She held up a green... maid's dress? And a white bandana.

"Erm..you know I love cute things but I doubt I'll get hired with this..."

Feliciana looked at the time again, she must hurry. She walked to the end of the bed and searched through the pile of clothes. _Too bright, too pink...and why are there dogs printed on this blouse?_

"Liz, don't you have anything normal? Some thing I can actually wear to the job interview?" She was slowly going desperate, she couldn't go there in her summer dress!

"Well, I have a simple grey dress, it should do," her friend said as she pulled it out the closet. Feli sighed in relief when she saw it.

_Thank pasta! _It was perfect. It was simple but not too simple.

After a few minutes of looking at it she put it on, realizing how late it was. She hugged Elizaveta and thanked her! Before she left, Eliza told her to come back as soon as possible and tell her everything.

:...:

Ludwig was annoyed, to say the least. His brother forced him to go to the park with him this afternoon. He had a lot of work to do unlike his brother... and yes, he had checked for adoption papers. He really was his brother.

He'd have to cancel some appointments to get at least some work done. After he dialed, the phone rang a few time before a soft voice answered.

"Bonjour? 'Ow can I 'elp you?"

" , I'll let you know that I won't receive any job candidates today. Please send them away."

"Oui. What would you like me to say?"

"Tell them the job got handed over already."

"But Sir, don't you need a secretary? Maybe your brother could interview them?"

Ludwig sighed. No, this was not a good idea. And besides, this whole secretary thing was all Gilbert's idea. He didn't need one. He could manage his stuff all himself.

"No. You know my brother's taste. I'll probably end up with a psychopath , remember the Belarusian woman?"

Shivers went up his spine just alone from thinking of it.

"No, just... no."

He could hear Francis, a good friend of Gilbert, chuckle. "That's true. As you wish, Mr. Beilschmidt."

With a sigh Ludwig hang up.

This was going to be exhausting.

* * *

**I hope you liked it!**

**Like & Reviews would help :)**

**And don't worry, no matter how long it takes to update, I ****_won't _****abandon this fic.**


End file.
